


In A Proper Bed

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and Sumia slip away from the bonfire for a little tryst before everyone else beds down for the night. Married sex doesn't have to be boring, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Proper Bed

While most of the convoy tell stories around the campfire and unwind after yet another day in the saddle, Sumia and Chrom take to the royal family’s tent, where they can make a little of their own merry. It’s a comfortable scene, even if it’s one that they don’t get to have too often –– the royal family’s tent is the family’s tent, after all, and being married has not afforded the [still-not-titling-himself-the] Exalt of Ylisse his own chambers. Such things are too much of a luxury in times of war, and when they’re at war with Valm it’s just easier to travel light, which means sharing a tent with Lissa.

Normally, he’d just entwine his fingers with Sumia’s and casually walk her into the woods or out of the camp’s sight for a little tryst, but if they get the tent to themselves for a few hours, they're taking advantage. The kind of advantage where no one has to worry about tree bark imprinted in their butt cheeks, or dirt in Sumia's hair, or underbrush in someone’s… underbrush.

So there Chrom is, taking full advantage of a proper bed with the suppleness of his wife’s breasts around his dick, his thighs aching in the best of ways from trying to support himself above her and thrust back and forth at the same time. She’s fully flushed in the face, as is he –– three years of marriage and one child later and they are both still inclined to blush at these things. Perhaps it’s just one of those things in their natures, no matter what kind of blush-worthy shenanigans they’ve gotten up to over the years. Chrom is quite sure there isn’t another woman on the planet who can go such a lovely shade of red while still matter-of-factly leaving him to hold her tits together around his dick just so she has a hand free to reach around to finger his asshole. (Which he loves, quite frankly, as it means having his every thrust controlled by her finger firmly pressed against his prostate.)

He and Sumia have a way with each other, whether it’s at home in Ylissetol or in a tent a hundred miles out of Ferox or up against a tree in some forest who-knows-where.

Tents, however, are not particularly soundproof, which Chrom does not forget so much as put far, far in the back of his mind when Sumia takes him right over the edge into climax. Matter over mind, in this case. In fact, when Chrom lets out a loud moan instead of just holding his tongue, the merry being made outside quietens a little, as if a dozen or so of their closest friends have just heard him spill come all over his wife’s chest less than fifty feet from them.

Sumia and Chrom just look at each other, albeit in a chests-heaving, mouth-hanging-open, hot-and-heavy sort of way. Chrom’s legs tremble, and Sumia runs a hand over his buttocks soothingly. He looks down at her and the mess he’s made of her chest and the way she’s smiling and he thinks, wow, I could never get tired of looking at you. The merriness outside politely kicks up again a moment later.

“That was a little loud,” Sumia says, and it’s just a little kittenish, and Chrom can only chuckle before climbing off her in favour of sliding down her body. 

He can’t be too loud with his face buried in her vulva, after all.


End file.
